<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Gang gets apocalyptic by JaxMan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22847212">The Gang gets apocalyptic</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaxMan/pseuds/JaxMan'>JaxMan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tales from my Pastebin [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 17:14:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>744</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22847212</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaxMan/pseuds/JaxMan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A partial short I started, but never finished. A bit darker than most of my other works here.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tales from my Pastebin [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1641502</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Gang gets apocalyptic</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Twenty-sixth of September, 1983. Pentagram City, Hell.</p>
<p>It was a nice day, before the dead began raining down.<br/>Normally, each day would see a few hundred souls fall on the city. Some died of age or sickness, some from accidents, and a pitful few of murder.<br/>Charlie had never seen thousands fall at once.<br/>No, millions.<br/>She could hear her parents in the emergency room, shouting at their underlings, demanding information that the poor souls didn't have.<br/>"I only want to know one thing."<br/>"Y-yes, my lord, I-"<br/>"What. The FUCK. Is happening?"<br/>"It remains to be s-seen, my lord-"<br/>"Ask one of the new arrivals! Ask what's happening on Earth!"<br/>"Yes, my lord, um, which-?"<br/>"ANY OF THEM! ANY FUCKING ONE!"<br/>Charlie hadn't heard her father swear in centuries.  He hadn't lost his temper like this, well, ever.<br/>She knew better than to leave her bedroom.</p>
<p>A few hours later.<br/>"And, remind me, *who* is responsible for this... 'Atom Bomb?'"<br/>Lucifer had knowledge of Earth, but it so rarely proved useful. He couldn't keep track of *everything,* after all.<br/>"There were quite a few humans working on the Manhattan Project, as well as..."<br/>The Spymaster had his fingers in the Living World for centuries, but still couldn't summarize worth a damn.<br/>"Name one. One who's here."<br/>The rat-like demon paused, seemingly uncertain of what to say.<br/>"Go on. Just one" Lucifer gave a tight-lipped smile of encouragement. Any explanation would do, even from a mortal.<br/>"There aren't any here, sir." A gleam of panic shone in the Spymaster's eyes. Was he lying? He had no reason to do so.<br/>"None? They caused the end of the world! Armageddon!"<br/>The frightened demon before him said nothing.<br/>"They all must have repented! Good for them!"<br/>"We don't know why-"<br/>"Then FIND. OUT." Behind his forced grin, Lucifer gritted his teeth. The small demon scurried away, like the rodent he resembled.<br/>The Prince of Lies sunk into his throne, grin slipping from his face. Was this the end?<br/>Was this really Armageddon?</p>
<p>"Does this kind on thing happen a lot down here?"<br/>Cherri Bomb had only been in Hell for a few months. Angel didn't expect her to know how it all worked.<br/>But she had to know better than this!<br/>"Nah, toots. First time." He tried to sound jovial, nonchalant. Like the world wasn't ending.<br/>Like demons weren't falling from the fucking sky, all around their shelter.<br/>"Does that mean...?" <br/>"Mean what?" What would some kid know about this? <br/>Cherri just stared into the distance. He couldn't quite place her expression. Worry, maybe? She gave a halfhearted chuckle.<br/>"They finally did it."<br/>"...Did what?" He was getting real sick of the guessing game.<br/>"The cold war went hot." She looked like she was going to either laugh, or start sobbing.<br/>"What kind of fuckin' war-?"<br/>"You saw how World War Two ended, right? With the bombs?"<br/>Oh, shit.<br/>"So, what then? Another war? More bombings, what's the big deal?" <br/>Those poor souls. He'd heard about those Japanese cities, hero-sheema and the other one. What was Cherri's deal?<br/>"No, you don't get it!"<br/>Angry tears began dripping down her cheeks. Poor kid probably just needed to adjust.<br/>"Ever since then, the  Russians have been set to bomb us to... to here! And of course, the fucking government wants- wanted to beat them to it!"<br/>"So... it's a big war." <br/>She was calming down now. The screams from outside weren't, though. Jesus, had they been burned alive, or something?<br/>And then Cherri told him about everything.<br/>About the Cold War.<br/>About ICBMs.<br/>About Mutually Assured Destruction.<br/>About the end of the world.<br/>"...Jesus Christ."<br/>Her expression almost blank, she nodded.<br/>"Yeah."</p>
<p>Lilith hated seeing her husband like this. He was her king, just as she was his queen.<br/>But still, she had to say it.<br/>"Luci?"<br/>He gave her a glance, from the corner of his eye, saying nothing.<br/>"Do you really think that Heaven wanted all of those people?"<br/>Dozens of nuclear engineers, maybe hundreds. None had made it to Hell, despite bearing responsibility for... this.<br/>And being human, of course.<br/>"...No." The worry in his face only intensified as he doubtlessly realized what she was saying.<br/>For thousands of years, humans had tried to predict the end of their world.<br/>Not even a century ago,  they'd gained the ability to do it themselves.<br/>And now, those who knew this power had made it to Heaven.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The date it takes place has significance. Guess what it is!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>